


There You Are

by DinerGuy



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magnum is a sweetie, Nightmares, Ohana, caring characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: It was definitely too late to be in the main house, but Magnum wanted to return Higgy's laptop before she found it missing. He was nearly to the door when he heard the first scream.Nightmares might not discriminate, but they're no match for a really good friend.





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a flash of an idea that I really liked, so I just rolled with it. And yes, it's short, but I like it. :)
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply.

Magnum was making his way through the main house, stepping quietly since it was one in the morning. It was definitely too late to be poking around in the dark, but he wanted to return the laptop he'd borrowed for another case before Higgy woke up to find it missing. He'd successfully returned the device and was headed for the door when a scream rent the air, freezing him in his tracks.

His blood felt like ice.

When the sound came a second time, he bolted for it.

"Higgins?" he called, nearly skidding out around a corner. "Higgy!"

No other screams came after the two he'd heard, and he pulled up outside her bedroom door. If he had somehow just imagined it, she would have his head for barging in on her while she was sleeping—

From behind the closed door, he heard the sound of frantic rustling and what was definitely Higgy's voice.

"No! No… stop!"

That was more than enough for him. He threw the door open, fists clenched at his side, ready for whatever he was about to face.

What he didn't expect was to find the room empty except for Higgins in the center of the bed. Her covers were in a tangled heap, half on the floor, but she didn't seem to care. Mumbled cries tumbled from her lips, and, in a split-second, he realized what was happening.

He knew he couldn't leave her to the nightmare, and so he hurried to cross the short space. "Higgins?" he said quietly. "Hey, you're okay. It's just a dream."

She shifted, but her eyes were still squeezed tightly shut. In the moonlight through the window, he could now see the sweat on her forehead, matting a few stray curls to her face. He reached to pat her arm.

"Hey," he tried again.

"Richard?" Her voice nearly broke his heart, and he could see the way her expression had wrinkled up at the word. She shook her head and took a tight breath. "No, please… don't go…"

"Higgy, come on. It's me: Magnum. Wake up." he urged, rubbing her forearm.

Wherever her sleep-logged mind had her, it was someplace deep, and she shifted again but didn't open her eyes. She let out another cry, and his throat clenched. That was all he needed to toss aside any care about what she'd think when she first woke up. He stepped up to sit on the mattress, then leaned over to put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Higgy, you gotta wake up for me," he coaxed, gently patting her cheek with his other hand. "Come on; you're all good." He rubbed her face with his thumb. "Open your eyes, girl."

A few long seconds later, her eyelids finally fluttered.

"There you are," he said encouragingly, smiling at her.

She drew a shuddering breath. "Richard?" she asked hoarsely, squinting as her eyes strained to focus.

"Hey, shh. No, it's Thomas," he offered gently. He moved his hand to brush aside a blonde strand that had fallen across her left eye. "It's okay; you're at home. You're safe."

Higgins frowned in confusion as she studied the man leaning over her. "What…?"

"You were having a bad dream," he offered. Sitting back, he kept a watchful eye on her face. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, and pain and sadness chased each other across her expression. "I…" She took another breath. "Yeah. I think," she replied, pushing herself to a sitting position.

She glanced around, and Magnum reached for the pillow lying on the floor by the bed. Nodding her thanks, she accepted it and tucked it behind her back.

"You wanna talk about it?" He still wasn't sure if he should believe her.

Biting her lip, she started to shake her head, then paused. In the moonlight, Magnum could see the emotions playing out on her face. But then she sighed and gave him a small smile. "I'm all right. Thanks."

"You sure?" He didn't want to push, but he also wanted to be sure she really was okay. He'd had his share of terrifyingly real nightmares and knew what coming off of one was like. And Higgy's had seemed pretty traumatic.

She gave him another small nod, and a sad smile played across her lips as he was sure memories were running through her mind.

They both seemed to realize Magnum was still sitting on the edge of the bed at the same time.

"Right." He awkwardly jumped up and wiped his palms on his shorts. "I, uh, probably should go then. If you're sure you're okay."

"Wait," Higgins blurted, blushing as he turned back just as quickly. "I… don't think I can go back to sleep just yet. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She didn't add the actual words, but he knew from his own experiences in this type of situation that she didn't want to face an empty night alone after whatever she'd just seen in her dream.

So he smiled warmly and nodded, pleased at the way her expression softened and the genuine smile that spread across her face as he did. Who cared if caffeine at this hour would keep him awake for the rest of the night? If Higgy needed him, he'd gladly drink ten cups.


End file.
